One Piece Randomness!
by yaoifan124
Summary: I want to start a collection of themes! I know, everyone is doing themes... I think it's cool, so I want to try random ones! XP Rated from K  to M. Freindship/Romance/Everything else! Pairings included in some.
1. Theme 1: Colors

**Theme: Colors**

**Pairing: Hint of ZoLu**

**Description: The crew fall in a mysteries clear liquid and come out looking… colorful?**

* * *

><p>The Strawhat crew was walking around on a new island. An island never seen before until stepping foot on the land; it was a land full of grey and white and black. It was a dull island with no colors or anything. As soon as you step on the island, you lost your color. The only way to retrieve your color was to go to the factory across the island, but they can't promise you will come out the same as before.<p>

"What do you mean we might not come out the same?" The cat thief of the crew asked as she did not like the lack of color. It was too gloomy and it wasn't even giving her captain his usual hyper-ness.

"Um…" The man that was narrating stopped in stupor as he couldn't believe she stopped him. "That's the story from people who come back and leave colorful."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked out with anger and got a swirling cook behind her.

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she is angry!" He stated as his eye turned into a hurt and his swirly eyebrow bounced while he twirled.

"Shut up, shit cook." A man with three teardrop earrings was grumbling as he was annoyed and just wanted to drink his beer in peace. A foot came at him and he blocked it with a quick hand grabbing one of his katanas and quickly blocking.

"You wanna start something, shit for brains?" The cook asked as he glared to the man who slammed his beer down and glared back.

"Bring it, girlie!" A fight ensued while a certain long nosed boy was trying to cheer up his friend.

"Come on, Luffy. You know you want to go on an adventure!" He stated up and rose his hands up and waved them.

"I don't feel like it, Usopp." The young captain picked up his drink and took a sip before sighing deeply.

"Will you two quit it?" Nami turned and smacked the chef and swordsman with anger and caused them to grow lumps.

"Damn witch…" The swordsman growled and just went back to his beer.

"Hai, hai…" Said the chef as he sat patiently down and waited for anything else.

"Now which way is it?"

"North."

"Let's go, minna!" She stated and the first mate had to drag his captain out as he didn't really move.

After a good ten mile journey to the other side of the island, they came across a factory; like the man said. They approached it with no caution as they knew it was the place to go and frankly the only factory. Even with it creepy appearance it did not delay them in their journey to get color back.

"Why did you follow us? And why are you narrating us?" Nami had turned to the man and was in another stupor as he just gaped at the woman.

"It's my job." The man stated simply as he was hurt.

"Just ignore him, Nami."

"But he's freaking me out, Zoro!" The sniper stated up as he was chattering his teeth.

"Ignore him." The man stated again as they continued on.

They opened the doors to see an empty room full of nothing in it.

"There is nothing in here."

Only old cobwebs and dust lain around the place.

"Look at all these cobwebs and dust."

That's what I am saying.

"That's what I said." Usopp stopped and glared to the man. "You are putting words in my mouth."

"Ugh, I give up!" The man turned and walked away and headed back to the village.

"Great we lost our narrator! Way to go Usopp!" Nami stated and he looked at her with confusion.

"You were the first one to complain!" He stated before she shook her head and went on as the other's seemed to just leave them behind. "Ah, wait for me!" Usopp shouted up and ran after his crew.

"Ah!"

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted as he ran the direction he saw Luffy disappear. "Oh shiiit!"

"What's going on, you morons?" The chef stomped over before hitting his foot on a bar and falling forward. "Damn it, my cigarettes!"

"Sanji-kun?" Nami asked out with an unsure voice. "Go check it out, Usopp!"

"Why me?" He asked, but began walking towards where everyone disappeared. "Oi! Where are you-aahh!"

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Nami began running towards the area before stopping and looking down to see here nakama in a clear liquid, floating. "What are you guys doing-eh!" She somehow slipped and fell straight into the liquid.

"My cigarettes are soaked!"

"Ahahaha! Sanji! You're yellow!" Luffy shouted up and was rolling around in laughter.

"You're red, rubber idiot!" He pointed an accusing yellow finger.

"You look like a pancake." The man looked to Zoro and began laughing out loud, forgetting the comment.

"You are more of a Marimo!" He sputtered up and had to grab a hold of the edge so he wouldn't drown from laughing.

"Candy floss!" He barked back and got a glare.

"Who you calling candy floss, you avocado?" They both glared and started a fight in the thick liquid.

"Usopp looks like a cloud!" Nami pointed out and he pointed back.

"You look like an orange!" She was taken back and became furious.

"Take that back!"

"I look like a cherry or strawberry!" Luffy cheered up as he seemed to be happy.

Zoro paused and looked over with a smirk. "I love strawberries." An unknown blush appeared on Luffy's face as his first mate made that comment.

"Pervert! Keep your mind to yourself!" Sanji kicked him hopelessly into the side.

"What was that? A sissy kick? You're soft just like candy floss!" Zoro shouted and sliced his sword at him.

"Wait… shouldn't Luffy be drowning since there is seawater in this?" Usopp asked out and everyone looked to see Luffy gone from sight.

"Ah! Luffy!" Nami shouted up and the two other boys went after him. They brought the boy up and both smacked Usopp.

"You idiot!" They both shouted and he whined.

"I'm a strawberry!" Luffy shouted up in a cheer before getting a perverted comment from the swordsman.

The crew began to play around as they didn't want to ruin the moment. They laughed and smacked as jokes and curses were passed. Now they could leave the island with a twenty-four hour affect of having a different skin color.

"It only lasts twenty-four hours?" They all asked and looked to the guy.

"Well yeah."

"Go away!"

"They lived happily ever after-ow! Don't throw your shoe at me!"


	2. Theme 2: Strawberries

**Theme: Strawberries**

**Pairing: ZoLu**

**Description: Zoro **_**loves**_** strawberries! What happens to a little brunette when his body soap and shampoo are switched with that wonderful scent?**

**(Thank you, Ebony-chan and Ivory-chan! Great idea! Hope ya like!)**

* * *

><p>"Look, Luffy, you got to change soap."<p>

"Why? I thought you liked that I smelt good, Nami?" The captain was wacked on the head fiercely.

"I want you to smell good, but the scent has gotten old. You need something different." A smirk went on her face as she was scheming something diabolical. Her ears heard an interesting conversation between two certain little boys and she figured out how to drive the swordsman crazy. "Here, let's look for some good ones, shall we?" She suggested and picked up one. "This is pomegranate." Her hand carefully opened the bottle and let the brunette get a whiff.

"It's okay." Luffy shrugged his shoulders and looked at the scents as well.

"How about cherry blossom?" The navigator asked next and opened it for the other.

"Better than pomgrate."

"Pomegranate, Luffy."

"Right… what about strawberry?" The captain suggested and picked it up to smell it. "It smells like Sanji's strawberry pie."

"Want that one? It would be a great change. I bet everyone will notice the change." She got brown eyes to look at her.

"You think?" Nami nodded in agreement and he stared at the bottle before nodding. "Okay, I will get the strawberry one."

"Perfect! Let's go! You can wash when we get back so everyone will notice when they get back!" She suggested and they paid for the soaps before going back to the ship.

Everyone got back in their groups and each noticed the sweet strawberry scent, especially a certain first mate. As soon as he smelled it he approached his captain and pulled him to him and smelled his hair. A giggle was returned as the young boy liked the attention he got, especially from his favorite man.

"Zoro! You are going to take the scent away!" The captain told him and the man pulled away with a smile.

"You know… You remember that one time when we got stuck looking one color for a while?" The swordsman asked and got a confused face.

"The one where we fell in the giant pot of clear liquid?"

"Yes, that one. You remember what I said?"

"Sanji looked like candy floss?" A snicker came from the other, but shook his head. "That I looked like a strawberry?" The other man waved his hand before the light bulb went off in the young brunettes mind. "oh…." He soon turned and dashed away.

"Oi! Come here!" Zoro shouted and caught the rubber man with ease before throwing him on his shoulder. "It is time to eat up my strawberry."

"Nooo! You tricked me Nami!" The poor boy shouted as he was taken to the men's quarters where Usopp and Chopper were kicked out. "Zoro! Go get a real strawberry!"

"But I like the strawberry in front of me." He stated and the redhead listened in for just a bit longer.

"But-… Wait! Not my pants! Ah! Zoro! Ahah!" She grinned in success and soon patted the two young boys on the head.

"Good work, I took all your debt away." The two smiled and ran off to play. "For now…" She smirked and walked to the galley to get some free snacks. The two lovers could enjoy themselves in peace and the lug won't be so tense now.


	3. Theme 3: Desire

**Theme: Desire**

**Pairing: Implied ZoLu, Hint SanNam**

**Description: Luffy wonders why he can never have what he desires? Zoro explains to him that desire can happen at any time, even if you don't realize it. **

* * *

><p>"Sanji, I am quite parched." A hand snapped in the air and the blonde chef spun in from nowhere and held out a tray.<p>

"A small blue muffin slushy for my lovely!" Sanji spouted out before receiving a peck on the cheek by Nami.

"Why thank you, Sanji-kun." The cat thief spoke out with a smile and began drinking from the cool refreshment.

"Nami-swan is so cute when smiling!" The cook began to swirl and dance around like a noodle.

"Na, Zoro, why can't I ever get anything I desire?" I spoke out as my first mate sat against the railing next to Merry Go's front with me.

"Whatever are you talking about, Luffy?" He grumbled out as he rubbed sleep from his eye.

"Nami can snap her fingers and get whatever she desires! I can't do that!" I crossed my arms in a pout.

"Listen, Luffy, you actually do, a lot. You just don't really realize it because you don't always notice what you desire. You desired nakama and you got that. You desired each one of use to join the crew and you got that. You just can't get every little thing." Zoro explained to me and it clicked in my mind that he was right.

"So, I can get something I desire if I try, right?" I asked him and he peeked a green eye at me.

"Depends on the situation." I leaned down towards his face and felt my butt shake twice.

"What if I run afterwards, does that count as getting it even if the person denies it?" I asked him as I felt an idea appear in my mind.

"You can't force someone to do something."

"I forced you to join my crew." I saw him get a dumbfounded face as he realized I was right.

"And I don't regret it." He replied and I grinned at him.

"Good, but you will be in a moment." He rose an eyebrow up before I moved closer and laid my lips on his. His eyes widened and red painted his cheeks. I pulled away and jumped away. "I got what I desired!"

"And I am about to get what I desire! Come back here!" Zoro roared and started chasing after me. I learned that desire can drive you to do anything you want to do.

Like my desire to be Pirate King.


	4. Theme 4: Animals

**Theme: Animals**

**Pairing: ZoLu**

**Description: Luffy and Sanji get new neighbors so they go visit them. Luffy meets Zoro and become instant friends, but wait… could there be more?**

**Warning: LEMON! RATED M! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>"New neighbors?" I shouted out with joy as it has been awhile since someone lived next door to us.<p>

"That's right, Luffy. New neighbors!" Sanji began to twirl with hearts floating around him. "The owner is a magnificent woman!" He was swooning over the neighbor lady already. I scratched my ear and let my tail sway.

"I wonder if her pet is cool!" I stated out and got up from the couch and stood in front of my owner. "So, master! When are we going to visit?" I asked him and he smiled upon me before ruffling my hair.

"We can now, I have been waiting to tell you and they are now officially moved in! Let's go!" He picked up a tray of something and began leaving the house. I followed behind with a wagging tail and we cut across the lawn to the other's door. He knocked on it and a tall woman opened the door.

"Why, hello!" Sanji bowed to the woman. She had shoulder length hair that was a raven color and her pale blue eyes showed that she was kindhearted with a mischievous side.

"My name is Sanji and this is Luffy. We live just right next door and came over to welcome you and your pet to the neighborhood." He handed the tray over and she smiled to us.

"Why thank you! My name is Robin and Zoro is around here somewhere. Zoro!" She called out and I heard a thump noise before a man popped his head towards us.

"Hmmm?" He hummed out and I felt my tail wag faster. His hair was a sea foam green color with emerald green eyes shining out as he looked to me.

"These are our neighbors. Oh, can you put this in the kitchen." He took the tray and walked off. "Please come in. It's still kind of messy, though."

"No problem, lovely." Sanji stated and swirled into the home and I followed behind with a grin up at Robin.

"Well, aren't you cute?" She scratched behind my ear and I grinned wider as my tail went faster.

"Thank you!" I told her before going to Sanji and sitting down next to him. I watched as they held a conversation and I glanced around the room and noticed that Zoro walked in to lean against the wall with a calm posture. I watched him as my tail swayed pleasantly.

"Zoro, why don't you play with Luffy?" Robin suggested and I watched as a green eye peered out at me and I smiled at him.

"Alright, come on." I looked to Sanji and he nodded before I followed him upstairs. He walked into a room and I looked around as I took it in. "This is my room." He told me and I watched as he sat onto his bed. I walked over and jumped onto the bed, which set on the floor, and wiggled around on it. "Oi! What are you doing?" I stopped and looked up at him as he seemed confused and frustrated.

"Your bed is so comfy!" I told him with a grin as my tail wagged out my happiness. He grunted out before lying back as well.

"I guess it is." He told me and I got on my hands and knees as I lightly shook.

"Let's play!" I told him and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Play what?" He asked and I put my hands on his chest.

"Let's wrestle!" I told him and he snorted at me.

"No point, I would pin you." I pouted and jumped him and held him down.

"Nuh uh!" I told him and he began to go with it.

We wrestled around on his bed for who knows how long before I was smacked onto the floor. I was pinned down good and felt no escape. I whined out as I tried to get free and he merely smirked in triumph. His tail swayed back and forth like any dogs tail would do and mine curled in defeat.

"Told you!" I pouted out and still struggled. "Though, you did put up quite a fight there."

"No fair! Zoro's bigger!" I protested and he chuckled out with a smile and I began to giggle.

"Luffy! Time to go!" I whined out as Zoro soon let me up. We both headed downstairs and I got a look from both. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Zoro and I were wrestling! It was awesome!" I told Sanji with a tail wagging fiercely.

"You two look like you had fun." Robin giggled behind a hand as she seemed amused.

"Ready?" Sanji asked and I held up a finger before turning and jumping Zoro in a hug.

"See ya later, Zoro!" I told him and quickly went to Sanji's side as he had opened the door for me.

"Bye, Luffy!" I turned back to see a wave from Zoro and I waved back before heading to my house. Sanji said his goodbye and joined me by the door as he had to unlock it.

"What do you think about our neighbors?" Sanji asked me, though he probably already knew the answer.

"I love them! Zoro is so awesome! Robin is so nice! I can't wait to visit again!"

"Maybe we can tomorrow?" I grinned with my whole body wagging with my tail.

"That would be awesome!"

Two weeks have flown by and I got to spend pretty much every day with Zoro. I learned so much about him and I'm pretty sure he learned a lot about me too. Today, though, I can't go over because Robin said they had something to do today. So, all day I have been lying around the house, taking naps, and watch TV. The sun started to set and we ate dinner while watching a movie.

"Time for bed."

"Can I sleep outside again?" I asked out as I peered out the window. I found out that Zoro slept outside in the summer and I got to talk to him.

"Alright, but you know I lock the door?" Sanji asked me and I nodded at him. "Okay, go on now." I went out the door and watched as my master shut the door and then the lock clicked. I went to the fence line and peered over it.

"You awake, Zoro?" I asked in a whisper incase he was.

"Mmhh, Luffy… can we talk in the morning? I had a rough day…" He asked me and I merely grinned at him.

"Okay! Talk to you in the morning!" I told him and went to my little doghouse. "Goodnight!" I told him and he grunted with a slight shift.

"Goodnight…" He was asleep before I knew it and I cuddled into my little doghouse.

A yelp left my mouth as I felt teeth clamp into my neck and I was dragged out of my house. I smacked at the intruder and they released me. A scent caught my nose as it was lightly musky and I looked to three dogs standing before me as I was crouching.

"Hold him down." My eyes widened and two dogs started to grab a hold of me and I began fighting back.

Scratches and bites were sinking into my flesh as I tried to fight them off. I growled at them before I was pinned to my stomach with teeth grasped both of my arms. I tried to fight them off, but my body was sore from all the marks on me. A swat was made at my face and I whined out as it hurt and then the third dog leaned over me and bit into my neck.

"Go for it, Boss." I heard one say out with a chuckle.

"We got him." I whimpered out as I couldn't move and I was in so much pain. I still tried to get away, but it was futile. The bite on my neck tightened and I yelped out with a cry. Then a growl went through the air and one of my arms was released with a yelp from the dog, then the next two were taken off.

"Stay the hell away from him." I heard the deep voice and I was shaking as I was in pain.

"Z-Zoro?" I asked out with a light whimper and I heard three yelps before the fence seemed to be disturbed.

"Shh, it's okay, Luffy. Their gone." I felt my hair get pet back and I reached over to grasp his pants as I gripped.

"Hurts…" I told him and he kept petting my hair back.

"Luffy!" I heard Sanji's voice, but I couldn't move. My body was shaking rapidly and I was in so much pain. "What happened?"

"Three dogs came in and attacked him. I scared them off." Zoro told Sanji and I whimpered as my wounds throbbed.

"Oh god, Luffy! I will be right back! I will get my car ready and call Robin to let her know where you are!" I heard his steps through the lawn and then the door.

"It's going to be okay, Luffy." I curled up next to his legs as I wanted comfort from him. "Sshh, it's okay." I felt him lift my upper body and hold me against him. I was still shaking and felt my conscious slipping. Tears had begun to water from my eyes and I whimpered again.

"Bring him to the car!" Sanji shouted and I was carefully lifted into Zoro's arms and carried through the house as I took in the familiar scent. I was outside again and the silent hum of the car went through the car as we were soon in the car.

"Oh, Luffy!" I heard Robin's voice as I felt a comforting hand on my head and she rubbed her fingers behind my ear. I whined out as I wanted it, but I was in so much pain.

I was moved and the cold night air hit my skin as I soon felt warmth and hit with the scent of sterile cleaning products. I knew then that I was at the vet and Sanji was telling them it was an emergency before I felt myself get overcome with sleep.

I awoke with warmth against my back with a blanket tucked under my chin. I lightly shifted and heard a grumble from behind me and soon recognized the scent. A smile went across my face as I soon turned and snuggled close to the warm upper body.

"Luffy… how long are you going to sleep? My body is stiff." I let a pout go over my face as I glanced up into green eyes.

"You wanted to spend the night!" I told him, and he grunted out before shifting and then pushing himself up. He leaned over my body and I hugged my arms around him.

"I wanted to make sure your wounds were fully healed." He told me as he gazed down at me with a slight haze.

"I'm okay because Zoro took care of me!" I told him and wiggled around as he soon tucked his head in the nape of my neck. A knock was at my door and I did a squeaking noise.

"I got to go to the store, behave both of you." Sanji soon began walking down the steps and then keys jingled with the door shutting behind him.

"We get the house for the day!" I told Zoro as he glanced down at me before licking my cheek. I giggled while wiggling around as he pressed himself against me. The sudden musky scent caught me off guard and I felt heat wash through my body. "Zoro?" I asked him and he looked upon me. "Wh-why is your scent different?" I asked him and he lightly pulled back with ears slightly down.

He let out a shuddered breath as he looked down at me. "Because I'm in heat Luffy and so are you." I blinked in surprise as I didn't know what he meant. "You act like a woman in heat." A blush covered my cheeks as I lightly wiggled around. "I can't really hold back." His mouth found my neck as I heard him breathe in. "Your scent drives me wild."

"Nnph," I made a huffing noise as he shifted his hips against mine and I felt his hard erection against my now growing one.

I let out a surprise yelp as he pressed hard with a grind and I squeezed his shoulders. The heat kept fueling my belly as he began tugging my shirt off and had his off soon after. Lips attached to mine and I felt the spark between us as I began to press back. He did a moaning noise and I felt my member twitch against his. A tongue pressed against my lips and slowly opened them up, thinking that's what he wanted, and felt the tongue slither in to begin its torture on me. I moaned in the kiss as his tongue was hot and playing with mine. My pants were tugged down and off causing a slight panic to rise before a choked moan came from my mouth.

"Nnnh, Zoro!" A complaint left my mouth as he began rubbing my tail at the base. He chuckled out before a light kiss reached my lips and his hand moved. It grabbed my erection, instead, along with his and I shuddered out a moan as my body arched. "Ahhh!" His mouth found my exposed neck as he let out his own moan.

He moved his hand along both of our lengths as his other hand stuck fingers into my mouth. "Suck." A breathless moan left his mouth as I let my tongue line his fingers. He encouraged me to continue as I began to lather his digits with my saliva. He pulled them back and I felt one of them line in between my cheeks before sliding gracelessly into me. I groaned out with a huff as it felt weird and he nibbled on my ear with slow strokes to our members. Another slide its way in and I gritted my teeth to the odd feeling. "Relax…" he told me as he pulled his hand away from our erections and gripped my hip as he slowly moved his fingers in odd motions. A moan released from my mouth as I felt him rub against something inside of me. "Found it…" He let out a little groan as he rubbed against, whatever it was, a couple more times. His fingers removed themselves and he shifted my body up. "You are going to have stay calm, Luffy." He told me in a calm, but serious manor as he kissed my lips lightly.

"O-okay…" I told him breathlessly before I felt his erection press against my entrance. A slight panic raised and then I felt him push in and I arched back with a whine. "Nhh, Z-Zoro…. Huge!" I told him and he growled out, making me shudder in some type of bliss from his fierce rumble. He pushed more in and I continued to whine as it was hard to adjust to something so huge.

"Can't… hold back…. Ngh!" My whole body bent in an arch as my eyes widened and a scream left my lips as he was all in. Tears began to streak down my face and I gripped hard onto his forearms. "Ah, so… hah- hot!" I heard his breathless voice as his mouth rested against my collarbone.

"H-hurts!" I told him as he tried to calm me down, but it was kind of hard. He began to lightly rub my tail and plant kisses on my neck.

"Just relax… okay?" He told me and I lightly whined with ears back as he shifted a little.

I took in breaths and I heard him lightly growl as I felt his hands move and he gripped my hips. He pulled his hips back before he smacked into my body. A yelp left my mouth as the sudden pain still there was sharp. He continued this pattern and my yelps toned to whines and groans to his rhythm. Then suddenly a loud moan left my throat as my back arched and I let my arms suddenly wrap around his torso as nails began to claw at his back. A rough growl mixed moan left his throat as he began to pick up on his speed.

"Nnnha! Z-Zoro!" I moaned up loudly as he lifted my leg up and it felt like he went deeper into me. "Ahha!" His ruthless thrusts didn't let up and he soon grabbed my erection to begin to pump it vigorously. "I-I'm coming!" I shouted up as he kept his fast pace and rough thrusts into me. I arched back, moaning, with a scratch to his back as I came onto my stomach.

"Ah, gods, Luffy!" He groaned with a growl as he did two more thrusts before I felt him spill his seed into me. I groaned as he slowly soon pulled out of me and let his arms wrap around my waist. His cheek rubbed against mine and I glanced behind him to see his tail sway in happiness.

"Nnnh, tired~!" I spoke out as I had calmed my panting to deep breaths. He chuckled before pulling back to lightly kiss my lips.

"I think we should clean up first before you sleep." He told me with an eyelid closing as he grinned down at me. A blush crept onto my face as his hips shifted forward and I felt it.

"H-how?" I asked him and he licked my cheek with a slight rub against my thighs with his hips.

"Usually dominant males have more… hmmm, more esteem?" He tried to explain with a wag of his tail and happy ears. "So, let's go take a shower!" He told me and I whined out as he began taking me to the bathroom to shower.

That night, we done it five times before he finally gave way to the exhaustion and his member had finally quit too. I was resting and thinking about how I was going to explain this to Sanji.

Though, he shouldn't mind, I mean its natural since Zoro and I are animals.


	5. Theme 5: Potion

**Theme: Potion**

**Pairing: ZoLu**

**Description: Luffy drinks a mysterious liquid and suddenly makes him attractive to anyone who sees him. What happens when a certain swordsman gets protective?**

**Warning:: CONTAINS YAOI! BOY X BOY! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>"What is this?" A scrawny hand held out a bottle as the nosy young man was scavenging the now pried open fridge.<p>

"Who cares? Give me the cold booze!" A tan hand reached in and pulled out a bottle and took off the top to begin to drink it.

"I'm drinking this then, Zoro!" The straw hat boy grinned to the man who opened an eye at him as he didn't stop drinking. He pulled the bottle away with a smack to his lips as he enjoyed the beverage.

"Go for it, Luffy. Might as well, before dart-brow gets back." The swordsman shrugged his shoulders and watched as his young captain began to down the weird pink liquid.

"Ech! Gross!" Luffy closed the bottle and slid it back in before closing the fridge as he was done scouting through it. "It was gross! …Zoro?" He asked out in confusion as red tinted the other's face. "Something wrong?" He asked out in worry before approaching, but soon felt himself get pinned to the table. He yelped in shock as he felt complete domination over his body. "Ah! Zoro! What are you doing?"

There was a glow to Luffy that the green haired man could not explain, but it made him feel attracted to the boy. He examined the young male beneath him, who complained about how he was giving him funny looks.

"Oi! What's going on here?" Sanji, the cook, had walked in on Luffy being pinned to the table. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he caught sight of the young captain.

"Sanji~! Zoro won't get off!" A kick was delivered to the swordsman's head and the chef stood in front of the younger man. Luffy sat up and looked up into the blue eye with a smile. "Thanks, San-ah!" He fell back on the table as a delicate hand pushed him down.

"Luffy, please tell me you did not drink that bottle full of something pink!" The cook shot up his foot to block a sword coming at him.

"Yeah, why?" A hand smacked him upside the head and he whined.

"What are you talking about, cook?" Zoro was confused and angered by the fact that the shitty womanizer had his hand on _his_ captain.

"That was a potion I bought from some merchant! I didn't know the affects and was going to test it, but on Nami-swan~!" A heart did not appear in his eye as it was glued to Luffy. "Damn, I didn't think it was an Attraction potion!" A strange noise left the captain's mouth as Zoro gripped his thigh.

"Attraction potion or not! You better release him!" A growl left the first mate. A growl was received back and the cook's hand grabbed the other thigh, making another noise come from the boy.

"Shut it, moss head! I know how to fix the problem!" They glared at each other before Zoro seemed to signal he was listening. "He has to be… well… taken."

"Okay, then let go, shit cook!" The swordsman got the other to let go and threw his captain over his shoulder.

"Oh no!"

"Back off!"

"You can't handle it, shit for brains!" Sanji wasn't really sure why he was trying to be the one. He believed to have fallen for the potion.

"Like I would let you!" Zoro somehow maneuvered around the other and made it out the door and dashed for the bathroom. The other was on his tail with profanities. He made it to the bathroom in time to lock it behind him.

"Zoro…" Poor Luffy was lost in the sauce as he just stayed in his nakama's hold. "What's going on?" He asked out and was set onto the counter by the sink. Banging was at the door as the cook was yelling out random crap before it soon went quiet.

"He's gone." The swordsman muttered under his breath with a sigh of relief.

"I'm still confused." The captain informed the other that gave him a look. A shiver went down the boy's spine as the other approached in a dominate way. "Zoro-ahh!" Luffy was moved to the shower and the water came on as the other turned it on. "My clothes!"

"Don't worry… they won't be on you much longer." The swordsman pinned the other against the wall as his clothes were getting soaked as well. The glow on his captain was making his body heat up and he couldn't hold himself back. He grasped into brown locks as he smashed his lips against the others.

"Mmnh!" The captain was lost still and was caught off guard when his first mate smashed their lips together in an aggressive, but passionate way. He let out a strangled moan as the other shifted and boots seemed to be thrown outside of the shower. Next his sandals were torn off and thrown carelessly somewhere. "Zo-ro!" The brunette stated up in a hitched tone as his legs were lifted to the other's waist.

A growl reverberated from Zoro as the erection in his pants was pressed against the other who had a slow growing one. He brought his captain's head back down so his lips could taste the others. His body reacted on its own desire as a red vest was tossed to the floor. Hands began tugging on the white polo of the swordsman, so he helped get it off with his sash. Bare chests touched and hands began to wonder as no hesitation was made when one set of hands found a pair of pants.

"Z-Zoro…?" The brunette questioned when the other began tugging his pants off. With no underwear, his erection sprung into the air between their bodies. He moaned out in a heated pant as the water coming from the shower head was getting hot. The water was blocked off by a broad chest that moved closer after getting Luffy's pants semi-off. They found their way off completely as well as a pair of dark green tinted pants.

"Mmn, how do you taste so sweet?" Zoro asked out seductively as his tongue lined the soft lips before him. A moan was his answer as he pressed his cock near the puckered entrance. His green eyes were soon met with brown ones as he saw the lust in them.

"Don't enter… too roughly…" Pants left the boy and a sharp spark went through the first mate. Lips met together in another heated kiss as a rough hand found the smooth bottle of soap.

While distracting the other, he flipped the bottle in one hand and squeezed out a good portion before setting it back. He didn't stop his tongue from exploring the cavern in front of him as he lathered his aching erection with the soap. After a good layer all over his member, he set it at the entrance and brought his lips lightly back to speak.

"I need you to relax, okay?" Curious eyes lined with lust gazed down at the older man before nodding. The green haired man slowly shifted his hips forward as he pulled the boy down onto him. The head made it past the first tight ring and he got a shuddered gasp in response. Seeing that this was not a painful gasp, he slowly continued in with lips lining the boney shoulder of the other. A little resistance was made as inner walls enclosed around his large cock.

"Nngh, Zoro…" A light groan left the boy as he seemed to be overcoming the size quite nicely. The swordsman was not sure if it was because the other was rubber, but it didn't matter at the moment; he wanted his captain.

"L-Luffy…" A growl left the man's throat in a desperate attempt to relax his own body. He was on the verge of exploding at any minute. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but with the tight muscles surrounding him; it almost seemed impossible to hold back.

Zoro slowly slid more in when the muscles finally relaxed. He made it all the way in and stayed still for a moment to let the other calm himself as well. When everything seemed to be all good to go, the older one shifted his hips back and gave a thrust into the other.

Nails dug into slippery skin as the captain tried to grip the other's shoulders as his body arched with a moan. The lower part of his stomach tightened as he could feel the cock slide in and out of him. He couldn't help the fact that he had to let the moans out and his mind went into overdrive. He was full of pleasure in a single instance when his first mate smacked into something in him. His head went back as he let out a moan; that almost sounded like a scream. Lips pressed roughly against his neck and he let his fingers entangle into the short green hair.

A heated kiss was soon taking part in this mess as the sound of skin smacking together and the mixture of moans was just not enough. A messy, but sensational, kiss was left as Luffy felt his climax and had to arch with a moan. He warned the other as he moved his hand down to help finish himself off.

"Ngh!" A grunt left the first mate as he felt his captain spill his seed and tighten around his cock. His teeth smashed into flesh as he kept in his moan as he gave one last thrust. An aggressive moan, which sounded like a growl, left his throat as he didn't let his teeth release the flesh. A protest left the other as the bite almost withdrew blood, and was answered with teeth removing the mark.

Pants were being let out by the two and the sound of water was coming from the showerhead above them. The water was still lukewarm as they stayed still for a little while. The two slowly came down from their high and the older one pulled out; causing a groan to leave the other. Weak legs set onto the ground and lips hovered over another.

"Luffy…" Zoro whispered out as he wrapped his arms around the brunette before him.

"Mhh, Zoro…?" The younger one asked out and received a huff of breath as a response. "What was that stuff I drank?" He asked out in confusion as he still did not understand what was going on.

"Some type of attraction potion, but I got rid of the affects just now." A proud smirk formed on the older man's lips as he finally conquered.

"Affects?"

"It makes people drawn to whoever drinks the potion unless someone claims them." Green eyes met brown eyes as a gaze was exchanged on the claim thing. Understanding crossed the captain as he finally jumped onto the train of actually getting what's going on.

"I'm glad it was Zoro…" Luffy spoke out and wrapped his arms around the man before him.

A blush touched the first mate at the sentence, but returned the hug, nonetheless. The potion actually caused a very good thing. Now, Zoro's next step is to admit his feelings to his captain. That may need another potion or two.


End file.
